1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drawer lifting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drawer lifting device applied to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
A general drawer device for providing an accommodating space is mainly composed of a movable bottom plate with an accommodating space in a casing or a frame. The drawer moves into and out of the casing through a track module disposed between the casing and the bottom plate.
The bad designs may happen to the conventional drawer devices in some special situations although the drawer device is widely used in various occasions; however, every now and then the design issues still can be seen, especially in the design with specific purposes of use. For example, if the drawer is configured not in a conveniently reachable range of the users, users have to adapt themselves to the position of the drawer and the goods kept in the drawer device are hard to be accessed under this circumstance.
The drawer devices are used in the conventional server for the purpose of accommodating the hard disk modules in the server. The user only needs to pull out the bottom plate loaded with the wanted hard disk module to replace a hard disk in the hard disk module as needed. However, since such replacement of the hard disk can only be conducted through the front of the server under the limitation the design, no hard disk modules are allowed to be disposed behind the hard disk module due to their infeasibility of the hard disk replacement, so as to limit the accommodating space of the server.